palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Cryomancer R.C.C.
· The Cryomancer R.C.C. ''' By Strider Kage in Rifts · Edit Doc · Delete '' '' ''The Cryomancer R.C.C.'' A Cryomancer is a Humanoid Master Psychic that looks exactly like humans and can interbreed with them, that has the extraordinary ability to manipulate and control ice in amazing ways. These psychics can use their abilities to create ice out of thin air or freeze liquids at a blink of an eye. Often using ice for armor or defense, the Cryomancer has become one of the most difficult psychics to harm. While the attacks of the Cryomancer are not as powerful as the Burster or Zapper, the Cryomancer is definitely the most feared. The Cryomancer is not a very common sight, with only a thousand or less surviving in North America. They are a much more common sight in Russia or Canada. It is believed that the Cryomancer originated in a different dimension entirely that is always extremely cold most of the time, due to the extreme cold temperatures it can get to. Due to the rarity of this psychic, they often lay low and keep themselves away from the Coalition. No one in the Coalition knows of their existence, (or so they say) and if they ever find one out, they will most likely kill on sight (thinking the Froster is a D-Bee or other supernatural force). Unknown to all but Joseph Prosek and a few trusted advisors, the Coalition has begun testing the usefulness and abilities of the Cryomancer on the field. There are only five Cryomancer’s that have shown themselves loyal to the Coalition. The other twenty went AWOL and were hunted down. They found and killed thirteen. They tortured two. Only five ex-Coalition Cryomancers are alive today. Although the Cryomancers have been a failure, the ones that are still loyal to the Coalition are some of Prosek’s favorite soldiers. With their incredible defensive capabilities, The Cryomancer is an extremely powerful addition to any army, group, or mercenary company. Cryomancers as these psychic people are known possess the strange talent of Cryokinesis That is, the ability to control temperatures in such a way, that they can literally freeze objects and opponents in their tracks. The Cryomancers can mentally condense moisture in the air into blocks of ice that can trap or hurt enemies additionally; their tremendous resistance to cold makes them excellent scouts for use in winter or arctic conditions. As much as the powers of Bursters and Cryomancers are polar (no pun intended) opposites. So too are their personalities. Whereas Bursters are outspoken vivacious, passionate people, Cryomancers are Calm and quiet, some would even say aloof. The average Cryomancers has little desire to fight unless in self-defense and even then they dislike killing. Cryomancers try hard to live harmoniously nature- taking only those plants and animals needed for survival and leaving all the rest. They tend to live wandering, isolated lives in the bitter cold regions. only occasionally stopping into a wilderness town for news or supplies Mostly, Cryomancers wish to he left alone. The First reliable accounts of Cryomancers occur only 40 years ago. Before this time there existed rumors and a few sightings, But Little hard evidence. Did this new race of psychic just recently come into being Or have they always been there, hiding in obscurity in distant corners of the globe? No one knows for sure. but there are several theories The most widely held belief is that Cryomancers are descendants of people echo were forced to flee their homes during the Great Cataclysm These people sought sanctuary in the harshest climates and terrain, far too The north or into the mountains, away horn civilization were it would be unlikely that supernatural menaces would follow. Over time these refugees adapted to their new environment, with the strongest of them developing special psychic abilities to help them survive. A second theory is closely linked to the first it suggests that Cryomancers are descended from Native American tribes that lived in North America for centuries. This idea has great merit, for Native Americans were often forced to relocate, and some may have been forced north. And many freezers (40%) do in fact have Native American Ancestry. This along with the Cryomancer’s close relationship with nature, has convinced many scientists and scholars. Other theories are little more than wild speculation. Some think that freezers are the results of experimentation, by the coalition, aliens. or some D-Bee race. In truth, some combination of the first two theories is correct. Not surprisingly. Cryomancers make their homes in northern latitudes mostly in North America. But sometimes in northern Europe. especially Scandia and, Germany., and the even the hilt-West steppes and tundra’s of Russia. In the Americas they seldom trace farther south than Pennsylvania and West Virginia, usually sticking to the mountains. Even then, they will sometimes migrate northward during the warmer months. Still, as with most psionics. There is a certain randomness to the Cryomancer . Even the occasional city: dweller may develop the Cryomancer’s abilities. Cryomancers respect nature animals, and life. They hold Wilderness Scouts. Native Americans, Elves, Psi-Stalkers, and other outdoorsy types in high regard. Cryomancers have earned the respect of these individuals. Even most Simvan and Faerie Folk give them grudging respect and keep their distance '''DISCRIPTION: Imagine the opposite of a Burster: a psionic with the power to control Ice and Snow. That's an Cryomancer. Cryomancers and Ice Dragons like each other. Even the most evil of each will go a bit out of their way if it will help one of the other. This doesn't apply if the two are foes or are in combat. On the same hand, Fire Dragons and Cryomancers will often go out of their way to annoy one another. This may occasionally lead to violence, and if they are in combat, they will seek each other out. Powers of the Cryomancer: Matter Shaping With Ice Only This power is a simple idea with many possible applications. By holding or touching objects the character can reshape non- living matter! The act takes full concentration - no attacking, defending, or walking is possible. Something to remember with this power is that it is usually not necessary to destroy all of an object's S.D.C.tm to render it useless - doors can be circumvented by cutting out the lock and a window can be bypassed without breaking it by cutting the glass. o Sculpting and modeling skills gain a +20% bonus! Even better than using tools for this, the character can take the hardest stone and the toughest metal and shape those into works of art as easily as us normals use clay and putty. o Those with locksmithing skills can 'will' key blanks (or keys that are already cut) to form into copies of a key. Doing so takes 1d4+4 minutes if using a key blank to determine the shape of the lock, or a mere two minutes if a key is avaliable to copy. Make a standard skill roll. Failure means the character has to try again in another minute. o Degrading objects is also possible! The character can do one point of S.D.C.tm damage to non- living matter per melee of concentration (it's easier to destroy than to create). At level three, increase this to 1d4 points of damage per melee. Working on M.D.C.tm matter is also possible when in a Rifts® environment. The same repair/ degrading rate applies (the strength of the material matters not - the molecules themselves are manipulated). Psi-Light Range: 30ft radius around self, but can be focused into a beam of light that can reach up to 150ft away. Length of Trance: One melee action Duration: One minute per level. I.S.P. Cost: 2 Save Throw: None A simple ability that transforms psychic energy into electromagnetic energy. The light is normally spread out over a 30ft radius (about equal to a 60 watt bulb) but can also be focused into a strong beam of light. This beam of light can blind targets as per a first level Blinding Flash spell, but requires a called strike on the eyes (a -6 penalty, use any P.P. bonuses to strike). The light can be changed to infrared or ultraviolet if so desired. Immunity to Cold and Ice/Water Attacks: The Cryomancer has adapted to cold environments to such an extent that he can survive in sub-zero temperatures indefinitely they can live out their whole lives under arctic conditions with no ill effect. They suffer no effects from exposure: no frostbite, no hypothermia, nothing! Nor do they suffer freezing exposure to frigid waters. Even magic and Mega-Damage cold, Such as an Ice Dragons breathe. Do just absolutely no damage. This light bluish aura of protection that resembles frost extends to cover the psychic's clothing, armor, and equipment. Weapons never clog with ice or freeze up; visors never fog over, A Cryomancer has no penalties to sight when in a blizzard or similar ice storm, etc. Not only that, but the character's breath cannot be seen. Unlike normal humans no steam comes front the Cryomancer’s’ mouth or nostrils, when they breathe out in the cold. No I.S.P. cost this power is constantly in effect. Resistance to Physical Attacks: '''The Cryomancer takes only ½ damage from physical (SDC only) attacks, including bullets, knives and blunt weapons. This is due to the cells in the Cryomancer being "frozen". This does not apply to any armor he/she may be wearing. '''Walk on Water: '''Character can walk on water indefinitely '''Cryokinesis:) This power allows you to mentally control the cold and ice. 1 Reduce Temperature: The psychic can reduce the temperature of an area or object by 10 degrees per level each melee. Range: 10 foot (3 m) radius per level, Duration: Instant, but temperature may increase or decrease naturally, I.S.P.: 5. 2 Temperature Dip: Same as the Thermokinetic ability, only it has half the I.S.P. cost. 3 Freeze Water: Same as the Hydrokinetic ability, only it affects twice as much water. 4 Generate Ice and Snow: Same as the Freezer Ability, only with twice the I.S.P. cost. Thermokinesis: This power allows you to mentally control temperatures. Believed to be a combined offshoot of Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis 1 Control Temperatures: The psychic can raise or decrease temperatures of an area or object by 10 degrees per level each melee. Range: 10 foot (3 m) radius per level, Duration: Instant, but temperature may increase or decrease naturally, I.S.P.: 5. 2 Temperature Spike: The psychic can rapidly increase the temperature at one point in space. This deals 1d6 mega damage per level, double against creatures vulnerable to heat. Creatures immune to heat take no damage. Flammable substances, such as paper, clothing, gasoline, or oil are instantly ignited (and are usually incinerated). Range: 100 feet (30.4 m), Duration: Instant, I.S.P.: 20. 3 Temperature Dip: The psychic can rapidly decrease the temperature at one point in space to near zero degrees Kelvin (absolute zero). This deals 1d6 mega damage per level, double against creatures vulnerable to coldness. Creatures immune to the cold take no damage. May also freeze water that is nearby. Range: '''100 feet (30.4 m), '''Duration: '''Instant, '''I.S.P.: 20. 4 Maintain Temperature: The psychic can imbue an object with psychic energy that keeps its temperature at a constant, unchanging number. S.D.C. heat, fire, cold, and ice deal no damage, while mega-damage attacks of that type will deal half damage. Range: Touch, affects up to 25 pounds per level, Duration: 1 hour per level or permanent, I.S.P.: 30 (130 permanent). Control Body Temperature: Even indoors sitting right next to a hot stove, a Cryomancer tends to be slightly cold to the touch. But by concentrating, the Cryomancer can 'pull the excess body heat that normally escapes most other people. By slowing and controlling respiration and heart rate, the Cryomancer can temporarily lower his outside, surface body temperature by as much as 50° this has two benefits. First, when combined with We psionic power of Death Trance, the character can very realistically' reign death. Second, it enables him to blend into his surroundings, making him invisible to infrared detection (very useful for avoiding trouble). At best. someone looking for We Cryomancer will see a distorted cold spot on his sensors. Again, this effect creates an aura which protects the items being worn or carried. Example:'' A Cryomancer empties the E-Clip of an ion rifle, firing continually at the enemy the weapon should be hot enough to register easily on sensors, but is protected by the aura. Activating this power counts as one melee attack.'' Range: Self only but starting at third level, the Cryomancer can extend the aura to cover a 5 foot radius,Plus 1foot per level. Duration: '''For self only. 30 minutes per level; for a wider area. 20 minutes per level. It still uses up one attack each melee due to concentrating to maintain the aura. '''Cost: Self, 4. for area effect, l0. Ice Armor:''' The Cryomancer can form a suit of Ice around him. This gives him mega- damage protection, but reduces his attacks by 1. It also reduces dodge and parry by 1, but adds 1 to roll w/ punch. Fire attacks do x 2 damage to this armor. Ice Attacks restore 1/2 their MD in MDC to the armor, round down. (i.e., an Ice Dragon does 5 MD to the armor. This REPAIRS 2 of the armor's MDC and does NO damage). MDC: 200 per 3 levels of experience (Not available until level 3). Duration: 3 minutes per 3 levels of experience. ISP: 40 '''Generate Ice and Snow: The psychic has the unique gilt to condense moisture in the air and freeze it Into snow or tees While not as deadly or impressive as the Bursters, it does have its uses. The snow and ice can he molded in a variety of ways to create protective walls, encase people, or blind sensors and cameras. o keep this description short, I'll just provide some quick basics. For more ideas on commanding snow and ice. check out Heroes Unlimited, specifically, the Alter Physical Structure: Ice super ability. Creating Ice/Snow: The psychic call create snow or ice out of thin air by condensing moisture in We air and super cooling it at an incredible rate. This power can be used to bar access rooms by walling off doors, freezing an enemy's weapon (encases the whole hand or :WM. weighs about 50 pounds and renders the weapon useless), or coating the floor with a slick layer of ice that makes walking and balance difficult (reduce speed by hall' to move any faster risks falling and losing an attack. -1 to strike, panty:, and dodge). A single use of this power can encase a whole person. Only those with flame based powers, supernatural strength or other incredible powers can escape the icy prison alternatively. Ice blocks or manacles can be formed to restrain a captive (usually have 30 S.D.C.). Range: 100 feet plus 100 per level. Duration: instantaneous creation lasts until melted or destroyed. Amount created: About 10 cubic feet per level. Snow walls have 100 S.D.C. per level, Ice walls have 200 M.D.C. per level. Damage: Dropping a heap of snow on someone w ill stagger them and inflict 4D6 S.D.C. per every four cubic foot block. Ice inflicts 1d4X 10 S.D.C. per four foot block ands lands with a resounding 'thud.' I.S.P. Cost: 10 Create Ice: '''The character can create ice in any shape. Often, they create pillars and ride them up as they are creating. The Froster can create one cubic yard of ice per level of experience, weighing around 500lbs. The psychic can make it as small as a snowflake or as large as the block. Each block has 20 MDC (half the block has half MDC, etc.). One in front of the other accumulates MDC. It will melt in an above freezing temp in 10 minutes. The psychic may also create a weapon (usually takes the form of a mace or club) that can inflict 3D6 SDC max. Range: Touch-5 feet Damage: 1D4-3D6 SDC Duration: Takes 2 melee actions for anything up to 1 block, 2 actions for each block after. Lasts for about 10 minutes. ISP Cost: 6 ISP per block. '''Ice Burst: The psychic can seemingly cause himself to burst into ice, completely obscuring his body, but is really more of a frozen light bluish aura around him. Nothing on the freezer's person is actually in ice, so nothing is damaged. Furthermore, the character can move around without difficulty. However, the ice will freeze anything he/she touches, such as carpeting, drapes, furniture, paper, wood, etc. Range: Self. Duration: 20 minutes per level of experience. Damage: 6D6 S.D.C. damage per strike to anyone or thing thatHe/she touches. Damage is accumulative. The Ice is not powerful enough to damage M.D.C. items/armor unless within a mile (1.6 km) of a ley line nexus point, then the damage can be increased to 1D4 M.D. (and 2D4 at a nexus) at the cost of two extra inner strength points. I.S.P. Cost: 4 Ice Armor: Another aspect of this power is that the Cryomancer can coat himself with a thin layer of ice that acts like body armor. The ice armor is unnaturally, tough (M.D.C.) and freezing cold to the touch (does 2D6 S.D.C. per touch and tends fog up or freeze anything touching it), and make: the freezer slippery and difficult to grasp, plus physical blows glance from the oil slick surface. Attackers are at-5 to strike or parry, and -5 to entangle or disarm the Cryomancer. Despite being made of ice and snow, the armor does not hinder the movements of the psychic in any Way. Creating the armor counts as one attack. Range: Self only. Duration: 120 minutes per level of experience. I.S.P. Cost: 6 MDC protection: The armor provides 250 M.D.C. plus 25 per level, and renews itself at a rate of 2D6 per melee round (more moisture freezing to the armor. patching any holes and restoring its strength). Also, lasers inflict 1/4 damage to the reflective surfaces at the armor. Ice Weapons: The Freezer can form crude weapons out of Ice. these are little more than spears or clubs, but they can inflict limited Mega-Damage. Also, this power can be combined with the ice armor above to create fist spikes or a spike studded set of armor. Range: Self or up to 10 feet away. Duration: Instant creation lasts until melted or destroyed. Damage: Varies. A club or blade inflicts 3D6 S.D.C. damage per strike, these weapons have 15 M.D.C. themselves, and can he used to parry Mega-Damage attacks. Or, the Freezer can create hammers or spikes attached to his ice covered body. These add 1D4 M.D. per punch or 1D6 M.D. with a kick. Body slamming an opponent while covered in spikes inflicts 2D6 M.D.C. Mega-Damage attacks such as these count as two attacks, however. One to create the weapon and one to use it (this Occurs almost instantly. so the two actions take place during one attack, but it still counts as two. The M.D.C. blades shatter when they: inflict their greater damage, and must be remade each time. I.S.P. Cost: 4 for hand held clubs or blades, or to create list, knee, or foot blades. To cover the body in spikes costs 8 I.S.P. Note for a increased I.S.P. cost the Cryomancer can make weapons that last for much longer and do not break on use but will dissipate if they leave the users hand and are impossible to be disarmed while the duration lasts. Cryokinetic Sword/Dagger/Shuriken/Weapon Range:' '''Self Duration: 15 minutes per level Saving Throw:' None. I.S.P. cost: 15 for 6 (3 in each hand)'' Shuriken'', 15 for 2 ''Daggers'', 25 for 2(1 each hand) ''Swords'', or 30 for 2 (1each hand) of any other kind of ''Weapon''. Damage: 1D20*10+10 +1D20*10/3 levels Bonuses: +5 to parry, +5 to strike, and +5 to initiative and they can be linked to a Normal weapon to add extra damage. ' Prerequisite:' Psychic must also have the power of Cryokinesis (see below) this psychic power allows the psychic to will a sword composed of mega damage ice into existence. The sword appears out of thin air that resembles an icy charge that has been telekinetically shaped into a sword form. The sword's actual appearance will generally affect its creator. A character that is impressed by strength and power will create a huge claymore-like weapon. A character that prides him/herself on speed and agility is likely to create a rapier or saber type blade, while a hero who enjoys cunning and subterfuge may create a short sword. Each is equally powerful regardless of its form and size. Unlike a psi-sword, the color is usually a blue that is hazy with frosty mist. The creation of a cryokinetic Sword is a very personal thing and requires years of mastery and great psionic power. The psychic can change the shape of the sword to fit their current move. If the psychic is knocked unconscious, the weapon disappears. Likewise, the character can willingly dispel the weapon with a thought (costs another 15 for 3 stars, 15 for 2 daggers, 25 for 2 swords, or 30 for any other kind of weapon, I.S.P. to create another). '''Hurl Ice and Snow: The Cryomancer can toss snow and ice great distances. Range: Snow. 180 feet plus 50 feet per level. Ice: 280 feet Plus 10 feet per level. Duration: Instantaneous. Bonus to strike: +3 Damage: Snow, only about 1 S.DC per snowball (more annoying than deadly). Ice balls hurt, doing 4D6 S.D.C... LS. P. Cost: 2 for snow, 4 for ice balls. Hurl Ice Shards: this is a much deadlier variation of the power above. The Cryomancer attacks his target with a wall of jagged ice shards that cut like razors. They splinter like glass on contact and can shred even Mega Damage armor. This power is sometimes called “The Ice Storm,” for obvious reasons. Range: 500 feet plus 100 feet per level. Duration: Instantaneous. Bonus to strike: +3 Damage: 8D6 M.D. at level one, plus 2D6 ever third level (does 10D6 at level three. 12D6 at level six etc.). I.S.P. Cost: 6 Cold Spell:' The Freezer can make a object suddenly be surrounded in Ice. This can suffocate people! Range: 20 feet per level of experience Duration: Until Ice Melts I.S.P. Cost: 10 (NOTE alternate version of cold spell: '''Ice blast: ' I.S.P. Cost: 15 Range: 1000 feet Damage: 1d10*10/lv or freeze opponent into a 20ft block of ice no act 20act +1d10/act) ''Snow Storm':' The Freezer can make the temperature around him drop to 20 degrees and have it start snowing so heavily a foot of snow will appear in an hour. Range: 1 mile Duration: 30 minutes I.S.P. Cost: 15 '''''Cold' ''Blast:' A blast of such cold temperatures it does up to MD!!! Range: 100 feet for SD ones, 300 feet for MD attacks Damage: 1d6 SD, 3d6 SD, 6d6 SD, 1d4 MD, 2d6 MD '''Soul freeze:' this is a special attack where the Cryomancer envelops his/her hand or foot in a deep dark blue aura then attempts to touch or punch or kick his/her opponent. I.S.P. Cost: 5 per touch. Duration: Instant Range: Touch Damage: 1- 1D10 +1D10/ level +punch/Kick +P.S. totally controllable damage Ice dog: this is a special ice power that allows the Cryomancer to temporarily give ice burst power to a dog companion and send it to attack 1 opponent 3 times and add in extra icy damage to its attacks. (1 body check, 1 bite, 1 swipe of claws) uses 2 attacks to use this power. I.S.P. Cost: 4 Bonuses: +5 strike Duration: Instant Range: 1000ft or 5000ft if a animal companion is possessed Damage: bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv Ice bird: this is a special ice power that allows the Cryomancer to temporarily give ice burst power to a bird companion and send it to attack 1 opponent 3 times and add in extra icy damage to its attacks. (1 body check, 1 bite, 1 swipe of claws) uses 2 attacks to use this power. I.S.P. Cost: 4 Bonuses: +5 strike Duration: Instant Range: 1000ft or 5000ft if a animal companion is possessed Damage: bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv Ice Animal: this is a special ice power that allows the Cryomancer to temporarily give ice burst power to a animal companion and send it to attack 1 opponent 3 times and add in extra icy damage to its attacks. (1 body check, 1 bite, 1 swipe of claws) uses 2 attacks to use this power. I.S.P. Cost: 4 Bonuses: +5 strike Duration: Instant Range: 1000ft or 5000ft if a animal companion is possessed Damage: bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv Shield From Cold:''' The psionic can bring the temperature around him up by 40 degrees if he feels it necessary. All Ice will melt, and all snow will stop this can be used on a specific object to melt all ice and snow off it if the Cryomancer touches the object. Range: 100 feet around the Icer +10 feet per 2 levels of experience (beginning at level 3) Duration: 30 minutes ISP: 5 '''Ice Ball: '''The psychic creates a fist sized ice ball that, when thrown, can inflict Mega-Damage! It is hurled at great velocity, and right before ice strikes, a light blue field appears around it. (Treat it like an energy attack for dodging rules.) Range: 175 ft, +20 ft per level of experience. Duration: Instant; counts as 1 melee attack Bonuses: +2 to strike, double damage to water elementals or similar creatures Damage: anywhere from 2D6-6D6 SDC, or 2D4 MDC '''ISP Cost: 2 for SDC, 4 for MDC Sense Magnetic North: 1 I.S.P. lasts 10 minutes per level. Useful for navigation. Weather Sense: Can predict local temperatures for the next 12 hours, Accurate to within 1D6 degrees. Can sense approaching storms (not Ley line storms) over the next 48 hours and can predict when they will start to within 4D6minutes. Sense wind direction and speed at 80% + 5% per level accuracy. Range: Limited to the local area, about 2 miles, except for sensing storms, the range for which is 100 miles plus 10 miles per level. 10 minutes per level of experience. ''' '''I.S.P. Cost: 6 Sense Avalanches and Other Dangers: This is a limited form of Sixth Sense that warns the. Freezer of natural hazards such as slides, hidden crevices, or thin ice covering frozen lakes, like a psychic minesweeper the character detects the dangers in time to avoid them and or lead pursuers into them as a trap Range: 100 ft plus 100ft per level. Will have advanced warning of avalanches or other landslide, up to a range of 2 mile, per level and will have at least 1D10X10 minutes warning. This only takes into account naturally occurring slides. The Cryomancer may predict an avalanche won’t occur for another 20 minutes, but heavy weapon fire may trigger it prematurely. Duration: 100 minutes per level of experience ''' '''I.S P. Cost: 8 Super Psionic Invisibility (friendly/non-threatening a limited form of Empathy): The Cryomancer has developed the ability to go unnoticed in the wilderness. They give off a sort of non-threatening vibe (a limited form of empathy. When activated, this power allows the Cryomancer to just walk past animals (even predators) without any sign of disturbance, similar to the Psi -stalkers affinity with animals. Birds don't scatter deer don't run away. etc. (Automatically), Succeeds against animals no saving throw.) Another example of how these psychics are in tune with the environment. Range: 100 feet plus 50 feet per level ''' '''Duration: 15 minutes per level I.S.P. Cost: 10 Limitations: Can only be used on the psychic himself, no one else, and his intentions must not he hostile. This power's used for camouflage, not hunting. Any aggressive act or intent towards an animal under this influence cancels the power and the Cryomancer will be revealed Also, this power is meant to affect mortal animals, not intelligent beings, monsters-etc It is possible to use this power against such beings but the chance of success is only 50% plus 5%a per level, and the I.S.P. cost is tripled. Again, the Cryomancer must not take am hostile action for power to work, Can also be used to hide from normal humans and D-Bees just like the power of Psionic Invisibility Psyscape. Freeze Liquid: '''The Cryomancer can freeze any liquid to be a solid block of material. The character can freeze 4800 cubic feet per level of experience (roughly the size of a small pond). Also, the character may create a slick of ice on the ground up to 400 square feet per level of experience. Range: 100 feet +20 feet per level of experience Duration: Instant, counts as 1 melee attack/action. Lasts for 10 minutes per level. Effect: 50% chance anyone suddenly caught on the ice slips (loses 2 melee actions), if not, then characters on it are -5 strike (not including Modern Weapons), parry and dodge. To not have penalties, characters must move at ½ speed. ISP Cost: 6 ISP '''Freeze: '''The character can completely freeze a gun, limb or even an entire humanoid body in ice, causing major penalties and problems for the opponent. The Cryomancer’s most useful attack, it can be used for comical and interesting situations. The Cryomancer can encase a small gun or a hand sized object in one melee. The ice needs to take 2D4 MD to break off. If the breaking attack does more than 5 MDC over the limit, there is a 50% chance of inflicting the frozen object with ½ the original strike’s damage. A larger, stronger encasing can cover an arm, a head, leg or other similar sized object can be done but counts as 2 melee attacks, and has 20 MDC. (Weighs 100lbs, renders limb useless.) A frozen leg reduces speed by ½, a frozen arm reduces strike and parry bonuses by ½. An encased head will suffocate its victim in 2 minutes, unless the victim doesn’t have to breathe air or is wearing full environmental suit with oxygen supply. If this is the case, they are effectively blind. A computerized targeting system will make these blind penalties ½ed. An unprotected body part (unarmored) will take frostbite damage, inflicting 1D4 SDC damage for every minute encased. Encasing an entire humanoid body takes 4 melee attacks, but will completely immobilize the average humanoid, Borg, or human-sized power armor. It is about 600 pounds of sheer weight on the body. The encasement must receive 60 MD to be broken. 10 MD over and the rules previous will apply (instead of 5 MD over). Characters with a supernatural PS of 40 or higher can break out in 1D4 melees. The same suffocation and blindness rules apply if the psychic chooses to encase the head. Range: Touch-8ft, +1 ft per 2 levels of experience Duration: Special; see above Damage: Special; see above ISP Cost:10 for small object; 15 for limb-sized object; 30 for humanoid '''Other Psionic Powers: The following, more common powers arc available to the Freezer. Most are extremely helpful for surviving the harsh climate or for avoiding trouble. Automatically starts at first level with Night vision, See the Invisible, Sense Evil, and any two physical powers of choice. Select one additional physical power at levels 4, 6, 8, 12, and 15. Characters may select 4 minor psionic powers from the Healing or Sensitive categories. May take Psi-Sword (which takes the form of an icicle-like blade) for the cost of 3 of the minor psionic powers. Gets 1 minor power at levels 4, 7, 13, 15. Can select nine minor psionic powers from the following list. Raging Demon= <100> 36hit +6d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Pack Attack= ' a technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self to do one attack then vanish '''Dragon fist= '<8> PS +punch +1d10*10 +kd &kb 1ft/dmg point, must have art of offense 'Dragon kick= '<8> PS +kick +1d10*10 +kd &kb 2ft/dmg point, art of offense '''Dragon leap fist= <10> PS +dragon fist*2, must have dragon fist Dragon leap kick= <10> PS +dragon kick*2, must have dragon kick Hadouken= <10> 1/h 1-1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv +kd and kb 1ft/dmg point/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shin-kuu-Hadouken= <50> 1/h hadouken x5power Mega hadouken= <500> shin-kuu hadouken x10 power Kikoken= <40> 1-1d20*100 +kd 1/h 20ft +10ftr/lv point blank range Shockwave= <63> 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 Death Trance Levitation Mind Block ' '''Resist Fatigue ' '''Resist Thirst Resist Hunger ''' '''Vulnerabilities: Heat and Flame based attacks (plasma weapons, Fire based magic, etc.). Either S.D.C. or M.D.C... inflict double damage to the Cryomancer. I.S.P.: Roll 3D6 X10 and add the characters M.E.+ P.E. x10 attribute number to determine base Inner Strength Points. Add 100 I.S.P. per level of experience I.S.P. recovers at the rate of 4 per hour of activity: or 24 per hour of. sleep Or /1hour of meditation. Saving Throw vs. Psionic Attack: '''10 or higher versus psionic attack. '''P.P.E.: Very little. Most has been spent develop psionic abilities. Only 2D6 P.P.E. remains The influence of Ley Line Energy: Within a half mile from a ley line, the Icers powers get a +50% bonus to their normal strength and range, and they cost only 2/3 the normal ISP (round up) to use. The influence of Nexus Energy: Within 2 miles of a nexus, the Icers powers are DOUBLED! Plus, it only costs 1/2 the normal ISP to use them. R.C.C. Bonuses: +2 on initiative/strike, +4 parry/dodge +4 roll with punch/fall/impact/disarm, + 6 vs. horror factor at levels 2 and 7, +1 saves vs. Mind Control at levels 3, 6, and 10 (They are used to the wilderness dangers and solitude), Also living a rugged life adds +4 to P.S./P.P./P.E. and +2d6 to speed and +4d6+20 to S.D.C.. Great sense of balance on ice and snow: 80% +5% per level. Can walk; even run over snow and ice with little fear of falling, Reduce speed by just 5% over snow and 10% on ice. Skill note regarding lore skills: The Cryomancer gains a +30% bonus on these skills when dealing with 'native' animals, monster, and D-Bees. For example, if Monster Lore is taken by a North American Cryomancer, add the bonus when dealing with Xiticix, If D-Bee Lore is known, add the bonus when dealing with races from Rifts Canada, and so forth. Stats: '''Same as Humans ' '''Alignment: '''As per humans '''Related R.C.C. skills: '''As per O.C.C. chosen '''Secondary Skills: '''As per O.C.C. chosen '''Standard Equipment: '''As per O.C.C. chosen '''Money: '''Starts out with 3d6x100 credits, 1d4x1000 Black Market Items, little need of wealth or even equipment due to its nature. Only desires to live in harmony with nature. '''Cybernetics:' None, can never use them due to the fact that any bionics would reduce or remove their psionic powers. Experience: Use Psi-stalkers experience tables. Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Organization